theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Prism Bow
Prism is the leader of team Prism and is one of the rivals of Team Fresh Floof. History Prism comes from Republic City of the Utopus Region. Prism has always had a poor relationship with his father, who encouraged him to become a Pokemon trainer despite Prism not wanting to. Later in his life, Prism left Republic city with a Ralts and an Eevee. The Ralts was a gift from his late mother while the Eevee was a gift from his father. Prism and Crystal were introduced to each-other sometime before leaving Republic City. Prism and Crystal later leave Republic City and meet with Amber. After travelling with Amber the group meet up with Plaid who had run away from home. The team agrees on the team name "Prism." Prism later meets Team Fresh Floof after they rescued Plaid. Appearance Prism is a tall young man with rainbow colored hair. Prism is mostly seen wearing gray and red sneakers, slightly faded blue jeans and a gray jacket over a white and red shirt. Prism is also quite fit from the training he does with his Pokémon. Personality At first Prism was stoic, seemly uninterested in anything going on, to the point of being rude, but later, with the help of Luna, opened up to team Fresh Floof, and has slowly seemed to be more friendly and open to almost everyone, he also has things of his past he like to keep to himself. Has a attraction to strong women. Notable Pokemon Prism's main and starter is his shiny Gardevoir named Janet, it's named after his late mother and it's his seems to be his only connection to her besides his father, it is also his mega. One of his other pokemon is a Gyarados named Lavi, it was a caught at aristocrat harbor and named after the character Lavi, he named it this way because "He's useless at first, but gets really good later." as Prism puts it. He also has an Umbreon, it hasn't seen much use, but it seems to be mostly support, it's used mostly in conjunction with his Venusaur. He also has a Venusaur that he uses in conjunction with his Umbreon. He also has an adorable Cinccino, it seems to have the cute charm ability. Relationships Family-''' [[Rain Bow|'''Rain Bow]]'- '''Prism's father who he doesn't have the best relationship with, Rain has always wanted Prism to secede him as the Republic city gym leader, but Prism doesn't seem interested. [[Bow|'Janet Bow']]' ✝'''- 'Prism's late mother, not much is known about her besides that she is presumed to be the old champion of the Utopus region, and that she may have used a Gardevoir, other then that she seems to be the reason for his love of strong women. '''Team Prism-' 'Plaid, Amber, Crystal- '''As the leader of Team Prism, he cares for his fellow partners and is presumed to be close to them. Unlike Team Fresh Floof however, they tend to work more separately at times, having been on their own later on to pursue their personal goals. [[Crystal Baal|'Crystal]]'-' Prism met Crystal through their parents, both Crystal's parents and Prism's Dad being good friends. [[Amber Stone|'Amber']]'-' Prism met Amber later in his adventure, Amber joining the group seemingly because of her crush on Prism. [[Plaid Baige|'Plaid']]'-' Plaid seemed to be the last to join, not much is known as to how or why he joined the team, but it seems that they found him after he ran away from home and offered to let him join. Team Fresh Floof-''' [[Luna|'''Luna]], Jade, Scarlet, 'and, [[Lavi|'Lavi]]'-' Prism shows respect for his rival team's efforts. At first, he appeared to be suspicious and a bit rude during the bug catching competition, but soon became more friendly with them. This mutual trust between them grew during their time in the distortion world. Even though their two teams are rivals to one another, Prism is quick to help them in their endeavors. [[Luna|'Luna']]'- '''Prism first met Luna after she recused Plaid from the fossil dig site, later competing against her and the rest of Team Fresh Floof in the bug catching context, after which he opened up to them, he also used to have a crush on her, but later moved on. She has even suggested that he become a Pokemon Ranger. [[Jade|'Jade']]'- Prism met Jade the same way he met Luna, but hasn't really interacted with her all that much. [[Scarlet|'''Scarlet]]'- '''She is a similar case to Jade, while they do seem friendly to one another, they haven't interacted all that much. [[Lavi|'Lavi']]'- '''Prism met Lavi the same way he met Luna, but they seem to be good friends, Prism has even named his Gyarados after Lavi, the two have spared and even gone an aura trip together, Lavi is even one of the reasons for Prism being able to regain his confidence, and being able to move on from Luna. Trivia 'Prism got an answer from Luna about his and her relationship during the Christmas livestream, which is scheduled to come out around the same time as Half-Life 3.' Category:Team Prism